


Under the lantern's light

by Lady_heartless



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, I promised you a Solomon fic, I'll probably write first other two Solomon fic, Maybe too romantic Solomon, Slow Burn, and I write it before than I expected, but I stll have to update a lot of long fic, my laziness is an enemy to fight but I'm too lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_heartless/pseuds/Lady_heartless
Summary: He didn't come to Devildom to have a romantic affair with someone, yet, right that moment, seeing her surrounded by spirits and fireflies, he recognized that he was too carried away with the atmosphere to resist any longer to the impulse of kissing her.
Relationships: Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 29





	Under the lantern's light

**Author's Note:**

> Aka: how Solomon and MC pass a fun, self-indulgent date during the festival. Okay, this is a way more romantic, cheesy and OOC than I intended to do, I hope you forgive me

She was happy to see that their stall was selling a lot and everything ran smoothly. She recognized giggling that placing Asmodeus as a seller it had been a great idea since a lot of people were charmed by his beauty. She even tried to persuade him to don't use his power on people, but she wasn't sure that he had listened to her, and, for a brief second, she felt guilty for the innocent and unaware clients. But she quickly diverted her thoughts when Lucifer called her:"Your turn is over y/n, you can take a break, but be sure to come back within a couple of hours" and she agreed. Right at that moment, a familiar voice echoed in her ears:"So you finally finished your shift. Would you like to enjoy the fastival with me? I'd delighted if you could spare some time for me", "I don't see why I shouldn't, Solomon" she answered with a gleam in her eyes and the sorcerer smiled at her. Every time they met, he usually wore the R.A.D. uniform and seeing him in his black cape was a feast for her eyes: the dark clothes increased the contrast with his diaphanous complexion and his locks looked more white than usual. These clothes indeed suited him more than the uniform, not that she had any intention to tell him this. "You are really cute with the yukata on" he sincerely complimented and she talked back:"Asmo chose the pattern and Levi sewed it. I didn't know he was so good with the needle and the thread. It was a surprise".  
They walked hand in hand through the crowded streets and her eyes were in awe every time she saw something she didn't know. He noticed how she looked like a child in a candy shop and he chuckled: seeing her so refreshed and happy made him relaxed too. "Did you see something interesting?" she wondered and he shook his head, preferring not to share those thoughts with her. He retorted the question to her:"No, I didn't. What about you?" and she exclaimed enthusiastically pointing at the shooting stall:"I want to try this". Solomon was perplexed: did she knew that there was a trick? No matter how potent or fierce was the shoot, the mechanisms were made sturdier so that taking down the targets was more difficult than it looked. But he didn't want to spoil her fun, so he promised himself to weaken the mechanisms to make fairer the challenge. And, to his surprise, the girl had a perfect aim and, one after another, she took down every moving target, under the surprised gaze of the owner and the one of pure admiration from the people that gathered around her. With the rifle still in her hands, she turned towards him and, aiming between his legs, she feigned to pull the trigger, exclaiming loudly:"BANG!". For a brief second, he thought she was really going to shoot and he became pale with fear like never before in his life as he covered the part with the hands. She laughed:"Ahahaha... I can't believe this. For the first time, I saw you terrified and it wasn't for a demon. Don't worry Solomon, I have no intention of harm that part of you". Her cheekiness and her joking side were ones of the traits of her personality he preferred the most, but not when she threatened his precious little Solomon in that way. "You better keep your words in mind and, please, don't do this anymore" he begged with a hand on his heart. That had been one of the scariest moments in his life.

Their next stop was in front of a group of dancers. (1)They wore a kind of blanket that really looked like a dragon and, under it, there were two acrobats that jumped on poles with different highs. It was incredible the fluency with which one of them threw the other on platforms that were afar even two meters from their position and the precision with which he perfectly landed on them with the hands was really surprising. She would never be able to do such things, she reflected as she gazed at how the acrobat on the back skillfully jumped on the feet of the one who was doing the vertical. "They are really amazing" she whispered, "I know. Many millennia ago, this kind of dance was sacred in ancient China, but now it's only a show" he informed the girl. The music changed twice before they decided to leave.  
"Follow me" he demanded as he led her out of the quarter where there was the festival. "Where are we going, Solomon? The festival is behind us" she wondered and he answered mysteriously:"Now you will find out, trust me". As they walked, the noises became far and, when they stopped in front of a river, they could hear only water's low gurgling followed by the birds' chirping. It was incredible how that place in Devildom looked similar to the Earth. The river flowed slowly and it carried with it some lanterns and some pink of white nymphets. It was a dreamy scenery and the silence was a pleasant change in confront of the festival's loud shouting.  
"Look" he pointed the finger toward two creatures on the other side of the river. They were two foxes, more or less, with the same physique and shape, but the strange thing was that their fur was so white that looked transparent. "What are they? Are they ghost?" she wondered with a low voice, "No, they aren't. They are spirit animals that connect the spiritual world with ours. If they guard here, this means we probably are close to the border to their world. They can be seen only by people who own a certain amount of magic" he explained and, in a silent motion, he knelt down on the grass. She did the same and, after a couple of minutes, the two foxes noticed the humans' presence and, running on the water's surface, they came closer. They smelled the hands that Solomon and the girl offered them and then they started to lick the fingers, making them chuckle for the ticklish feeling, but neither the sorcerer nor the human withdrew the hands. A gondola(2) appeared close to them and the animals placed themselves in front of it as Solomon helped her to get on. "Solomon what's happening?" she murmured, afraid that using the usual tone of voice would have broken that magic moment, "They think we are worthy of visiting their world and they are guiding us there" he answered as he started to row.

As the ship proceeded on the river, fireflies started to fly around them, some on them so close that they tickled the skin of their necks, and the fish inside the water started to jump out to see who was crossing the border. Probably her break was over by a lot of time, but she couldn't care any less. The travel lasted a few minutes and when their feet touched the soil, the girl noticed that one of her legs was heavier. She looked down and she saw that a small spirit clung on her ankle. It seemed made of wood and he was slightly bigger of his hand, on his head, two black eyes studied them with a gleam of curiosity. As soon as she stretched out her hand, the friendly low spirit climbed her body, until it arrived on her shoulder. They still followed the foxes and, at each pass they did, other spirits -smaller than a nail- flew up from the grass and they floated close to the human. Solomon was marveled: for the first time in his long life, he was in the spiritual world and the fact she was with him, made the situation more special. He dared to peek at her face and he noticed that she was raptured just like him.  
He stopped his steps and, by reflection, she did the same as she gazed curiously at him. He didn't come to Devildom to have a romantic affair with someone, yet, right that moment, seeing her surrounded by spirits and fireflies, he brought his face closer to hers. Once he read the spiritual world brings on the surface the true feelings of a person, he remembered as he cupped her cheeks with his hands. One finger brushed lightly against her lips and she shivered in anticipation. He didn't know if it was true or not, but right then he realized that he was too carried away with the atmosphere to resist any longer to the impulse of kissing her. So gently he kissed her, their tongues were slowly dancing together and, when the kiss stopped, she was the first to claim his lips once again. "You don't know how much I awaited for this moment" she whispered and their lips met once again. Neither of them knew how much time passed since they left the festival or how many times they already kissed, but it didn't matter, not when they were finally in each other arms and when they exchanged tender smooches.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) I'm talking about the dancing dragons (idk if this is the correct translation in English). Basically, they are acrobats that, masqueraded as dragons, create really amazing choreographies. I don't know how to insert a pic on Ao3 so I suggest you search for some pic on the internet.
> 
> (2) Gondolas are a peculiar ship used in Venice.They are almost flat and they are tight, but they are very long. Again, I can't insert a pic, so if you are confused I suggest you search on internet


End file.
